onesparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Etain (Cursed Immortal)
Etain born in October 7,1985 ( pronouced Ee''-tain) is a Human/Immortal, who was born to a curse that effected his family for decades. 'He is the son of Aron and''' Sof'ya Bloska, being the eighth genaration of the curse. Etain was gifted with telapathy, to read ones minds or give them various thoughts. He was the heir to the throne. But is now the ruler of Atrova. Background Etain was born in the central province of Ofrfen. Birthed in the great city of Shale. He was the first child of the eighth generation. At the age of four he began developing the ablilty to change. Many worried that he would have problems controlling it. Etain was accounted to being the latest known age to develop the curse. This small delay didn't stop him for being any better a fighter. He began training at the age of ten. Soon as he got better his father would order a portal to be opened so that the two could hunt. Unsure about what his father wanted him to do, Etain watched and learned that the word hunt ment kill. And killing was to slaughter innocent people. This never bothered Etain. So he would as he was told. This is what makes him almost ruthless. And a very hard opponet in battle. Personalty "I don't fill anything for them. But I will do anything for them."-Etain when commenting on humans. When mentioned,Etain a very stern person. He never showed affection towards his sister until Ashley reminded him what love was. He was taught you can only love one person at a time. He believed that person to be Ashley(once he meet her). When asked whom did he love before her he didn't reply. Kellan guessed it to be his father. Taking that he betrayed him as soon as he meet her. But Etain isn't all seriousness and silence. There are times he showed compassion towards others. He refused to shut of the portals. The Goverment never knew he had control over them.Instead he warned them that when his people fight,they would fight for defense. At times like these he showed true compassion and loyalty towards human and his own people. Apperance Etain is tall and handsome. Many people say he looks as if he is dead, but the kind thats everlasting. He has dark eyes and dark hair. He has very good posture. Almost never slumping his shoulders. His arms are marked with tattoo's. Each line representing an ancester. On earth he is always wearing a jacket less suit. But at home he would wear the kings garments of Atrova. Ablilities '''Fear Inducement Etain's power is to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. Etain can make people unwillingly very frightened. Etain psychically provokes the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s he does it to perception is altered, they may see their environment as ominous and Etain as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. He can augment the effect to make others go near insane. The effect expires within one to several hours, unless maintained by the user of the power. Etain can also paralyze a person in fear or kill them by giving them a heart attack. Etain may be able to sense fear, or gain strength from fear of others. Etain also might be able to enhance the effect by using it on a sleeping victim rather than an aware one. 'Telapathy' Etain has the ablilty to read other people thoughs. He can recive any information he pleases. He can push thoughs,feelings,or hallucinatory visions into the mind of another person. He can go as far as causing pain,paralysis, or altering or erasing memories. Etain can completly taje over someones mind or body. 'Combat Perception' Etain has the ablilty to understand how others think in combat. He instantly will understand and opponents method of thinking or fighting. Once he understands their strategy,he is able to understand their flaws, and weaknesses. He is able to take them down with little effort Trivia #''Etain is left handed.'' #''Etain is legally married to Ashley in Atrova, but not on Earth.'' #''Etain's age is unknown. But Ashley guessed he is in between 31-35'' #''He has a sister named Ariadne.'' #''He is 6'1'' #''Etain caims his father is dead. But there is no officail evidence that he is.'' #''He never was able to take Ashley on a honey moon. Because he didn't know what it was untill Nikki asked.'' #''His left arm was badly bursed from a hand and hand fight with his childhood friend. In battle this is known to be the weak spot. Many enemy's know about this and even have jokes about it.'' #''He curses only in his language.'' #''He religion is never mentioned. When asked if he had one he replied "There's always is something greater."'' #''Being the only male heir to throne Etain knows he has to have children within the next fifthteen years (no pressure). ''